One Rough Night
by Argyle.S
Summary: The Trio run up against a group of Inferi. Afterwards, someone needs some comfort. Hermione's POV. Trio Pairing


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

Warnings: Inferi (not like that! Ew!).

* * *

I panic. I try not to, but sometimes I just don't know what to do and I panic. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, Harry and Ron are usually there to save me.

No. Usually isn't the right word. Always. They're always there to save me.

It was a stupid mistake, one I should have known better than to make, but I was desperate to see my parents. Voldemort had gone after the Weasleys and even the Dursleys. I needed to know my parents were alive and safe.

So I apparated right into a trap.

Harry had told us about fighting Inferi, but in all the times we'd talked about the cave, he'd never quite managed to get across just how scary they are.

I suppose I'd expected something out of one of the zombie movies I'd watched, face half covered with a pillow, while my parents were working late at their practice. Inferi are nothing like that. The move quickly and smoothly, filled with terrible, frightening purpose. Their eyes track and they walk smoothly, but it's the quiet that scares you. They don't talk. There isn't even the rhythmic sound of breathing. The ones I set on fire didn't even scream.

They just marched towards me, out of the darkness. I could hear my own heart thundering in my ears, but the silence from those things was a tangible thing, and I was all that stood between them and my parents' house.

Until the cracks of Harry and Ron apparating by my side broke the silence.

The rest of the fight was a blur. There was fire and more of those horrible, lifeless faces. It seemed to last for years and seconds, all at the same time.

When it was over, I told my parents they needed to run. I told them to get out of Britain. To leave Europe altogether if they could.

I think the charred bodies were what convinced them.

When they pulled out of the drive, Ron wrapped his arms around me. I barely even remember the squeezing sensation as he took me back to our hideout.

The place wasn't much really, just a clearing on the banks of a stream near Godric's Hollow, but we'd set charms that kept it warm and dry. There was a two room tent at the back of the clearing, and a large blanket with a cushioning and self drying charm right near the water.

Ron was the secret keeper. Harry had insisted.

Ron lowered me onto the blanket and held me while I shook. Harry sat beside us and took my hand. I pulled it away and wrapped an arm around him.

"You came for me," I said, squeezing the life of out both of them.

"Of course," Harry said.

"Mind you," Ron added, "we still think you're daft for going alone, but yeah..." suddenly, all the joking had gone out of his voice, "we came for you."

I don't remember going to sleep. You'd think a girl would remember falling asleep curled up with two boys, but I just remember waking up.

Harry was looking at me. It was a look I've gotten to know pretty well. It's Harry's 'this is all *my* fault look.

"Don't."

"I-"

"Harry, I decided to go. You'd even warned me it could be a trap."

Something wasn't right. Harry relaxed. Harry never relaxed when he was feeling guilty about something Voldemort related. What's more, it was his 'I can relax because I didn't get caught' look.

I wondered what he could have been doing that he thought I wouldn't approve of. I couldn't imagine much. There wasn't a lot he could be doing really. I'd apparently been clutching him and Ron so tightly even in my sleep they are both practically on top of...

Oh.

It hadn't registered because I was so used to waking up in the morning and feeling Ron's cock pressed against me.

Which it was.

And his hand was cupping my breast.

And Harry's eyes kept glancing at it.

My face heated and Harry realized he'd been caught.

"I'll just-"

I pulled him back against me.

"Hermione!" he hissed.

"Shh! You'll wake Ron."

His eyes darted to Ron fearfully. I knew what he was thinking. He was worried about Ron waking up and noticing he was pressing his hard-on against my thigh.

It wasn't that different from my and Ron's first time. We'd fallen asleep and I'd woken to find him aroused and pressed against my leg. The decision had been easier that time. I loved Ron. I'd loved Ron almost as long as I'd known him. It had been the easiest thing in the world to shift my leg so he was pressed against my inner thigh, to roll my hips and rub against him until he'd woken up. To kiss him and push his pants down and to let him slip his fingers into my knickers.

I hadn't really expected that. I hadn't expected anything but a little pain and an all too brief feeling of him inside me. I hadn't expected him to stroke me as he slid down my body, or to coax me to the edge with his tongue. Hadn't expected him to break me with his fingers while I was coming, or to know a spell to clean away the blood or to ask, pleading in his eyes and voice, if he could please be inside me.

I'd expected Ron to be fast and rough and he could be, but he could also be amazingly gentle.

I wanted that. I needed that. I couldn't give it up.

But Harry was there, pressed against me, and I couldn't make up my mind.

I loved Harry. I knew that. It wasn't the same way I loved Ron. With Ron, there were no mixed emotions. I might fight with him and yell at him, but I'd known since I was fourteen I wanted to spend the rest of my fighting and yelling and making up and can we please get to the makeup sex because fighting makes me really horny and all those times I'd run up to the girls' dorm it wasn't to get away from him it was to have a really good wank because dear God he made me wet when he started yelling.

Harry, though, scared me senseless when he yelled. I adored him. He might be a bit thick, and no one was ever going to give him a prize for sensitivity, but I remembered the times he held me when I cried over Ron and Lavender. I remembered how much I enjoyed just being with him. I remembered how safe I felt when I saw him and Ron earlier that night.

But his temper frightened me.

And there was Ron. When I'd made love to Ron, there wasn't a risk of losing Harry. I never had Harry. Harry belonged to Ginny and that was that.

Except I could have Harry.

I shifted my leg slightly, and suddenly he was pressed against my inner thigh.

Oh god. If he had moved at all he would have been pressed right up against my knickers.

It was heaven and hell all in one neat package. Ron and Harry, both pressed up against me, and suddenly how attractive Harry had became wasn't just a bit of data in my analysis of other people's behavior. Suddenly, I was aware of how tall he'd gotten, and how his mussed hair made him look a little wild and I could smell them and feel them and Ron was kneading my breast and nibbling on my ear and oh shit!

"Ron?"

He actually laughed and started unbuttoning my blouse.

"RON!"

I'm not sure if it I shouted or if it was Harry.

He just ran his tongue along the edge of my earlobe in a way he knew drove me crazy.

"I want to watch," he whispered.

"WHAT?" That time, I know *both* of us yelled.

Ron propped himself up on his elbow and I gasped as his hand slid over my knickers. I nearly came when I felt him press Harry against my thigh.

"If you two are going to shag right next to me, I want to watch."

"I-"

He rubbed his hand over my knickers again and I just nodded. He smiled and suddenly they were both pulling my kickers down and Harry was kissing me.

Ron slipped two fingers inside me and stroked he as Harry pulled off his trousers.

"He's been looking at you for weeks you know," Ron said.

Harry froze and looked at Ron.

"I even heard him call your name one morning when he was having a wank."

I was to turned on to even be surprised at what Ron was saying, or at the fact that it was Ron saying it, and I was getting lost in the heavenly feel of his fingers inside me.

Ron slipped his free arm around my shoulders and held me. "Hurry up, Harry," he said, "you're not the only one who's a bit randy."

It shook Harry out of his daze and he finished pulling off his trousers and pants.

I moaned at the loss of Ron's fingers, but they didn't go very far. He'd just moved them up to stroke my clit. I spread my legs wide. Harry settled down between them. He looked at Ron for a moment, then at Ron's hand.

"Go on, mate."

Harry looked down at me, questioning. I nodded and reached up, putting my arms around him.

He was smaller than Ron. A bit longer, but a lot narrower. I closed my eyes and lost myself in it. It was a bit like when Ron took me from behind. He liked that because it let him get his fingers on my clit more easily. I liked it because it made me feel a bit dirty.

Strangely enough though, this didn't. I lay there in my boyfriend's arms while our best friend thrust into me, and all I felt was safe.

Harry didn't last long, but thanks to Ron, it was long enough. When he was done, he curled up beside me and wrapped an arm around me.

In about two seconds he proved the stereotype and fell asleep.

I smiled at him, then I looked at Ron.

"I love you."

"I know," he replied. "I love you, too."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I knew it was going to happen sooner or later once he started looking at you. I just..." He looked away. "I just wanted to be sure..."

"Of what?"

"That he would make you happy. I mean, I know... Well, Ginny said they never got that far, which is good 'cause then I'd have to kill him and I guess I just... I just had to see it one last time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You. I..." he trailed off with a blush. "I like watching you when you, you know."

"Yes I do know, but you better not mean what I think you mean by 'one last time'."

"Well, if you and Harry are going to get together... I mean, I don't like it but-"

"Ronald Billius Weasley, if you say one more incredibly stupid word, I swear I'll hex you so badly it will take Saint Mungo's a month to straighten you out. And the same goes for you Harry James Potter if you move another inch!"

Harry, fortunately, had the sense to lay back down, but I could see in the building dawn light that Ron was in full temper now, which was just making me even more angry because I wanted to climb on top of him, ride him hard and put him away wet.

"Stupid, is it? You're the one who just shagged Harry!"

"And you're the idiot who told me to!"

"You were doing a pretty good job of it when you thought I was a sleep."

"Oh, fine. Why don't you shag Harry and then we'll be even."

"Um, Hermione-"

"Shut up Harry!" Ron and I both shouted.

"I'm not stupid you know. I woke up and you were letting him hump your leg."

"So what?"

"So you would have been shagging him in a minute anyway."

"So what?"

"What do you mean, 'so what?'"

"Oh, you're an idiot," I snapped as I started tugging and the fastening of his trousers.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Taking your trousers off," I yelled as I jerked them down. He popped free and I rolled on top of him. "So what if I shagged Harry?" I asked as I took him inside. "Do you think for a moment that I don't want you?" I squeezed him.

I picked up my wand. "Accio."

Ron's eyes were closed and his hands were gripping my hips so hard I was sure they were going to leave bruises. Harry was looking at me like I'd gone mad, and I wasn't totally sure I hadn't, but I held up my hands and snatched to box of lubricated condoms out of the aid. I tossed them to Harry.

"Put one on."

"What?"

"You know how?"

He nodded and opened the box. I caught Ron's wrist as he tried to reach for my clit. Then I grabbed his other wrist and pinned both his arms up by his head. Ron was looking up at me. I looked at Harry. It seemed to shock him out of a stupor. He tore open one of the condoms.

I don't normally worry about them, the potion I take to prevent pregnancy is much more effective, but for some things...

His hands shook as he rolled it on. He looked at me, confused and desperate.

I'd tried it enough with Ron to know I liked it. Well, liked it was a bit of an understatement truthfully. But I wasn't sure I could manage it when Ron inside me too, but the thought of how good it might feel was almost as strong as the idea that it was the only thing that might keep us together.

I leaned forward until my breasts where pressed against Ron's chest.

"There's another entrance Harry."

His jaw dropped. Below me, Ron made a noise that was so hot it shouldn't be allowed.

"Are you-" Harry started.

"Hurry," I said, cutting him off. I gave my bum a little wiggle. Ron whimpered. Harry twitched.

I held still as he got behind me.

"There," I said when he found the spot.

"What do I do?"

"Just push."

I know you're supposed to need all kinds of prep, but I just loved how it felt when Ron just pushed in. The stretching feeling was incredible. It wasn't quite as strong with Harry, but I could feel the difference in length even more. Especially with both of them inside me.

I started to move and I could feel them grinding together in me. I don't know any words to describe it.

I let go of Ron's wrists. His arms wrapped around me. Harry's too.

I was safe in both their arms.

It had been a rough night, but by the time we finished, morning had come.


End file.
